


Love is Blind

by Sterek_Fan_4ever



Series: Love Conquers All [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banshee Lydia Martin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Demons, F/M, Fighting, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Not good at tags more to come, Top Derek Hale, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Fan_4ever/pseuds/Sterek_Fan_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Allison is dead what will happen?</p><p>OR<br/>Kate never came back and everything after that is not canon.<br/>I suck at summaries but this is good so read it.</p><p>I don't own any of the Teen Wolf right, they all go to their respective owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Prologue: Chris

 

“Are you sure that you want to do this? You know the dangers of trying this and it failing, correct?” The question came from the man because it was standard procedure. I knew that the man is right I shouldn’t have had them try to do this but I can’t let this be the end. “Just do it. I don’t care about the costs!” I know that I should be nicer but I really don’t care anymore. “Fine, but I hope you can live with the consequences.” With that the group of them started to chant. I stepped back and took a hold of Peter’s hand. Peter grabbed my hand tightly and gave me a look that told me he was here for me, no matter what the outcome…

 

Chapter 1: Malia

 

            _I am going to do this. I can do this._ I just stood there outside of Stiles house for about an hour. It has been weeks after the whole Nogitsune order. Scott and Stiles had been great to me but things were different now. Yes me and Stiles had been somewhat of an item but I kind of just didn’t have those feelings for Stiles. I thought of him as a friend, in fact a really good friend, just not as a boyfriend. _Alright I can do this, I just have to walk up to the house knock on the door and just say, ‘Stiles, even though I like you and we have kind of been going out I just don’t like you like that. Still friends?’_ I knew that wouldn’t go over well. So I decided to go home and think of a way to tell Stiles tomorrow.

 

_The Next Day_

 

Same old boring school, I came back to school after being human again. It wasn’t the same like when I was little and it was kind of boring now. Nothing interesting happened except that all of the teachers were amazed at how smart I am. I walked into class to see the whole “gang” already sitting down. Lydia was sitting down talking to Danny about an email she got from this guy Jackson or however. Scott was sitting with Isaac in the back, probably talking about Allison. Everyone in school thought Allison and her father moved and so they thought she transferred schools. No one else knew the truth, that she was dead. And of course sitting by himself was Stiles. He looked up from his notebook and gave me a smile and a wave. I waved back and took my seat. _Ok, I definitely have to tell Stiles today. This can’t keep going on, it is just too weird_. There science teacher, Mr. Beaker, walked into class but not with his usual “Let’s get this over with” face. He actually had a smile. “Class, I have a wonderful announcement for you all. Today we will be getting a new student. He just transferred here from Arizona. Now I want all of you to be warm and welcoming. Alright you may come in now.” Mr. Beaker called out to the open door. As soon as he did all of the class stopped and stared. In walked a tall guy. He was light skinned with dark black hair, dark jeans, a black t-shirt that said “You can’t handle this” in white letters and a leather jacket that looked worn out. He strutted into class with black combat boots and an attitude that felt like he thought he was superior to everyone else. It wasn’t just me that didn’t like this guy, all of the weres could smell it. This kid isn’t human. But all they could do was stare. Sure it was public and they couldn’t do anything but this kid’s eyes they were a deep green like a jade. It held everyone’s attention and you couldn’t stop staring. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?” “Hello, my name is Lucas Silver. It is very nice to meet all of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucas

 

            Everyone in the room was staring. It’s always like this, every time I transfer to a new school everyone stares at me. It’s as if they have never seen a person before. _Just get a grip Lucas of course they are staring you are new._ But I couldn’t shake this feeling that some of those students were looking at him for a different reason. “Okay Mr. Silver you can take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski.” Seeing as there was only one boy sitting by himself I took that to be Mr. Stilinski so I went and sat down, the entire class watching me as I walked. _So I guess that is how we are going to play it._ I was prepared for this it wasn’t my first rodeo and when my parents had told me 2 months ago about the move I knew what was going to happen.

 

            _… 2 months ago…_

_I walked into the house after school like it was any other day. But of course something was different both of my parents cars were in the driveway before 7pm. That only meant one of two things. “Hello mom. Hello dad. What’s up?” I asked this question with my usual ‘I already know what is up but go ahead and tell me anyway.’ “Sweetheart, I need you to sit down. Your father and I have some things to tell you.” “Now son before you say anything I need you to just listen to the whole story.” And I did, I just sat there as my parents told me the two worst things that were possible. First my Aunt Maggie who lived out in Beacon Hills died. That meant that I would have to miss school for like a week while my parents went to arrange the funeral. But what I wasn’t expecting was Aunt Maggie to leave mom everything. So that was that. Mom got transferred to the Beacon Hills police department and they were moving this weekend. So it was the same old song and dance. Say goodbye to all of my friends, get my transcripts, call the new school, and pack up all of my belongings._

 

RINGRINGRINGRING!!!!

 

I almost jumped when the bell to end class rang. I hadn’t even notice that I had stopped paying attention to the teacher and went into my thoughts. _Guess I better pack up and get ready for Lunch._ At least that is what I thought would happen. When I had everything ready to leave I noticed that the door was blocked. In front of the door stood two of my classmates, I didn’t know why they were there but I was so not in the mood for school “initiation”. “Hello, I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Scott McCall. This is Isaac.” _Great,_ I thought. _Instead of the bullies trying to beat me up this school gives me the welcome wagon._ “Well it’s nice to meet you but,” but before I could even finish my sentence I was knocked down to the ground by Isaac, hand around my throat. “Why do you…” but that was all Isaac was able to get out before I head butted him. If I was being honest with myself I already knew the rest of the question, _smell like death mixed with acid_. But today was one of those days were I wasn’t interested in answering a werewolf’s question. There was a hissing sound in the back of my mind, and then I heard his voice again, _Why are you just sitting there kill them, kill them all. I am tired of your incompetence always getting us in trouble. You may be the king in here but I will not play horse to a crappy king._ This was great. I knew his voice all too well and as much as I hated listening I couldn’t help it. The voice was a part of me and has voice was still as intoxicating as ever, the power he held made me want to give in, but this was not the time. So instead I ignored him and ran out of the class as fast as I could hoping that getting to the cafeteria would save me from whatever was about to happen. And it did help for now.

 

_Later that day_

 

 _Finally the day is over now all I have to do is get out of here and then I will be good._ Like that would be easy. “Hey, um you Lucas right?” I spun around to see that guy from science I was sitting next to. When I didn’t answer him he just continued talking. “Anyways we have to do this stupid report from class and I know that you weren’t paying attention so you don’t know that you have to work with the person sitting next to you so I guess we should get started. Did you drive here? It would be easier if you didn’t so we can just go to my house. Oh by the way my name is Stiles. Um, you still haven’t answered my question.” “Oh, sorry, um, yeah we should definitely get started. I actually walked to school so let’s go.” Stiles led me out of the school and to a jeep. Not long after that we were off and I could definitely see Stiles friends staring as the two of us drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic. I'm still working on the finer things but I have the general flow down pat. So read, and comment. I want to know what you guys think. I'll try to update chapters ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Derek

 

I should have known that something was wrong. All day I have been having this strange feeling but when I heard Scott and the others come up to the loft, minus Stiles, I knew that this feeling was justified. When they came running in they all started talking at once, too much for me to process. I whistled loud silencing them. Then I spoke, “First stop talking at once. Now one person, and I mean one tell me what is wrong.” Of course Scott stepped forward and told me all about this new kid. His strange name, the way he dressed, but only when Scott told me that Lucas Silver smells like death mixed with acid did I go numb. I knew what that smell was, it wasn’t good. “Where is this kid now!” it was more of an order than a question but nobody wanted to tell me. That was all I needed. I flew out of the loft car keys in hand and raced to the Camaro. _Stiles, how can you be so stupid?_ It was a rhetorical question but I couldn’t help but wonder why he would go anywhere with something like that! _I should have done something earlier. Should have told Stiles how I felt before then that thing would have stayed away._ It was stupid to think even if I had told Stiles about my attraction to him it wouldn’t have stopped this. It just doesn’t work like that. A few minutes later I pulled up to the Sherif’s house. I can smell Stiles. I can also smell death and acid. The thing that really made me worry was that I smelt blood. I kick the door in, knowing I would hear about that later, and saw something I never would have thought possible. “I am so sorry I didn’t mean to cut you.” “It’s okay. It barely broke the skin. I’ll heal just fine.” I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Stiles was standing there, at the sink, he was shoving Lucas’ bleeding hand under the running water with little effort at all, just a really I’m fine kind of stare. I was flabbergasted, glad that Stiles wasn’t hurt but I couldn’t understand what I was seeing. “What the hell are you?” I edged closer to Stiles but still stayed at a distance. “Derek? What are you doing here? And what do you mean what am I?” “Um, Stiles I think I should go. We can finish this tomorrow.” Lucas took his bleeding hand from the sink and tried to leave, but I just turned to him and growled, my eyes glowing electric blue. This of course made Stiles nervous. This couldn’t end without something or someone being broken. “Easy Fido, you don’t want to hurt the innocent bystander now do you.” Lucas knew what he was doing when he talked to me. “Um, Lucas, can you not push Derek’s buttons especially if you meant what you told me.” Stiles asked this while he was walking over to whatever that thing is. That is when I let out a growl, granted it wasn’t a smart thing to do but instincts aren’t always smart. “Okay, Derek stop don’t do anything stupid. I mean not stupid, but um just don’t growl at Lucas ok.” Stiles is still as stupid as ever but I still couldn’t help myself when it came to him ordering me around. “Stiles, get away from him now.” I shifted unable to control the wolf anymore. I lunged at Lucas going for his throat. The next thing in know I’m on the floor writhing in pain. “LUCAS!!” Stiles ran over and knelt down to me check me to make sure I was ok. “You shouldn’t have done that! You said…”

 

“I said that I wouldn’t kill them, I didn’t say I wouldn’t protect myself from any of your friends!” Lucas was steaming mad but it was hard to see my vision was a little blurry from whatever happened. “Look he’ll be fine in a couple of minutes. I have to go, see you tomorrow. Also think about the other thing we talked about, ok?” It was hard to see, my vision wasn’t really working but I could definitely feel myself healing. That last thing I heard from Lucas was him slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up. I'm working on chapter 4 now. P.S. it includes Sterek!!  
> Read and Comment plz!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stiles

 

            _I cannot believe that Lucas would do that!_ I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. Two hours ago everything was fine…

 

            _... 2 hours ago…_

_I let Lucas out of the jeep and opened the front door. Sure it was probably stupid to let some unknown creature into his house but I didn’t feel any malice from Lucas. After being possessed I kind of developed this six sense for know if someone wanted to do harm to me or my friends. “So what is this assignment about?” Lucas looked a little confused but I have to do this now before I lost my nerve. “Stiles, I know that there is no assignment. I can feel you want to ask me a question so why don’t we sit and talk?” Lucas sat and then he started in on his entire story. Before Lucas was born his father was a demon, yes a demon. When Lucas’ father fell in love with his mom they got married against both of their parent’s wishes. Lucas explained that when he was conceived all of his father’s power were transferred to him. Now Lucas’ father was human and Lucas was the demon or at least half demon. Lucas explained all about why he moved here. Even knew all about Derek and the others. After that is when Lucas did something I didn’t expect. “Alright Stiles, first I am going to make you a promise. I promise on the blood that gives me life that no matter what I will never ever kill your friends, family, or loved ones. Now I need to tell you something and I hope you don’t get mad, but you should really talk to Malia. Tell her that you like her but only as a friend,” I wanted to protest but Lucas held up a hand to stop me. “I’m not finished yet. When I am done you can yell if you want. You should tell her because it isn’t fair for her to think that you like more than you do, it will hurt your friendship in the long-run.” It looked like Lucas was done but then he said something I could have never expected, “Don’t be unhappy. Just tell Derek how you feel, trust me it will all work out somehow.”_

 

            I shook myself out of the memory. Now everything is shit Derek came in and started accusing Lucas of stuff after I so stupidly tripped over my own feet with a knife. I don’t even know if Lucas is ok or if he heals faster. “Nngh…” Derek started to stir. That is when I finally remembered exactly what was going, I had his head in my lap. I had Derek’s head in my lap, the guy who I have had a huge crush on ever since I held him up for two hours in the pool during the whole Kanima business. So of course now that I remember that Derek is in my lap I start to blush, and then I start to have a problem. _No not now! Do not get a boner right now while Derek is right up against me!_ Of course this would happen I always had the worst luck. Derek opened his eyes immediately and tried to get up grunting in pain before he lay back down in my lap. Problem is now not only do I have his head in my lap but I have a full blown woody. I tried to move so that the bulge in my jeans wasn’t so noticeable. “Stiles, its ok you don’t have to try and hide your attraction to me. I’ve known about it for some time now. I guess I was just afraid to tell you that it is ok.” Now I was even redder, why hadn’t Derek said anything. “Stiles I’m attracted to you too. I have been ever since the pool. I just haven’t been able to tell you until now.” I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, “D-Derek, um before we even try at whatever this is there are a couple of things that we both need to do. First I need to talk to Malia, kind of end it with her. Also you need to go and apologize to Lucas he really didn’t mean any harm. I mean I know that he hurt you but you kind of tried to kill him. Then um maybe we can try whatever this is, okay.” Derek looked kind of pissed at what I said, though I’m not sure exactly what it is he is upset with. “Fine Stiles, I’ll tell that whatever he is and you talk to Malia deal?” All I did was shake my head in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on Chapter 5. It will be up as soon a I can. By the way I have the ending for this work already done and the ending will shock you all.  
> Comment, Bookmark, and whatever else you want if you like this!  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lucas/Lucifer

 

            Walking down the road by myself was probably the stupidest thing I’ve done in my live. If it wasn’t bad enough now I’m sure that Stiles hates me. I don’t like him, I just thought that maybe he could be the start I need to make new friends. But NO a stupid overly horny and possessive werewolf tries to rip my throat out with his teeth. Before I knew it I was at my Aunt’s, I mean my house. My mom was home, she had asked the sheriff for the day off so she could finalize the funeral for Aunt Maggie. I opened the front door let myself in and slammed the door behind me. “Lucas? Is that you sweetheart?” my mom came running in from the kitchen to see my fuming with anger and black eyes. I know I should have better control of my demon but I was so pissed right now. “Sweetheart, are you alright?” I didn’t answer but instead headed to the stair to go to my room, bad idea. “Lucas Eserpanza Silver you get your butt back down here this instance!” I knew I was in trouble when my mom busted out my full name so I turned back around and headed in to the living room for what I knew was going to be a long talk with my mom. “First of all mister when I ask a question you answer that means both sides of my son, you understand that Lucas.” I nodded my head not wanting to speak but that wasn’t going to happen. He started to talk to me again _Lucas you shouldn’t have to listen to her. Come now let me take over and I can get us out of this no problem._ I didn’t have time to answer because my mom started to talk again, “Now that I know Lucas is compliant I want to you to tell me that you understand me too Lucifer.” At the mention of that name I went limp for a second. He took control and I faded into the background. “ _Finally I was waiting for Lucas to give me control of our body. I am surprised that you called for me Sylvia._ ” The voice that came out of my mouth was doubled back and three octaves lower than my regular voice. It was his voice, the voice of my demon side Lucifer. I hated when he took over my body, most times I can control when he comes out but when he is asked for by name I lose control of our shared body and he takes over. “It’s nice to talk to you to Lucifer, how have you been?” my mom doesn’t really like to talk with Lucifer but she knows that he is a part of me, my inner darkness given a form and a consciousness. “ _I’ve been itching to kill those stupid werewolves you son has been trying to make friends with. They boil my blood and one of them tried to rip out our throat._ ” Damn, I didn’t want mom to know about the werewolves yet, especially the throat thing but until I’m called back into control there is nothing I can do. “As much as I would want to hurt someone because they tried to tear out your throat it doesn’t give you the right to talk about killing anybody. If we need to have this conversation again I am more than happy to get Andrew and some salt…”

 

“ _NO!!!!!!_ ” while Lucifer screamed I can feel our body cringe at the thought if salt. With me in the background and him in the driver’s seat salt is dangerous, it will literally burn our skin. That’s why I usually keep away from it as much as possible. With triumph and a smile on her face my mom started to talk again but she was interrupted by a knock on the front door. “I wonder who that could be,” mom turned back to us and said “Do Not Move.” She went to the door and I finally got the strength to talk to Lucifer, _Looks like someone is in trouble._ “ _Oh shut up Lucas there is nothing you can do while I’m on the forefront and you know it._ ” _True but remember you are still in our human for so I have control over our power, which means I know how is at the door and trust me you definitely what to give me back control before it is too late._ Unfortunately it was too late, Derek had knocked on the door asking to talk to us not taking no for an answer and walk straight into the living room with Lucifer still in control. _Oh well to late, guess mom couldn’t reason with a werewolf._ “ _Shut up Lucas you are not helping._ ” After getting a ‘you are so crazy’ look from Derek he turned to him and smiled. “ _You shouldn’t have come here wolf, Lucas may have gone easy on you with a low voltage energy attack but I won’t hesitate to kill you._ ” An idle threat, which Derek knew judging by the smirk on his face, “So that’s why you smell like something died, you’re a demon. Too bad for you I can smell the human in you which mean you’re a Halfling and I…” bit that is all Derek could say before my mom hauled off and decked him square in the face. She broke his nose and screamed, “NOBODY CALLS MY SON THAT RACIST NAME IN FRONT OF ME!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” it was more of a statement than a question but that actually did the trick, Derek look like someone had kicked his puppy repeatedly even with the bloody nose and Lucifer kept trying not to crack up laughing that my mom went and punched a werewolf in the nose. “Now, Derek was it, you apologize to my son right now or next time I punch you it’s with my brass knuckles you got it.” Turning to face us Derek looked pale when he asked, “Does she really have brass knuckles?” after that both of us couldn’t hold it in any more. Lucifer and I started laughing so hard milk could have come out our nose. It was hysterical not only because Derek was scared of my mother but she really will take out her brass knuckles and kick his ass. “Lucifer, I know you don’t get out much lately but do you think you can stop laughing and let me talk to my son?” while I still continued laughing Lucifer stopped and then looked pissed off that she would even ask that. “ _What if I say no will you force me back? Is that really fair to me, he rarely lets me out because he’s afraid I will let our secret out. Now I want to know how he could know this when I can easily mimic his voice just like_ this.” Lucifer used my voice on the last word but it won’t help his case, mom knows all she has to do is say my name and I get back control. “If you are going to be like that then I have no choice. Lucas please come out here and greet our guest properly.” The moment mom said my name my body went limp for a little bit. When I straightened back up I was in control and I could feel my eyes back to their normal jade green. Now that I was back in control Lucifer was finally quiet, “Hello Derek. I’m sorry for Lucifer’s rudeness. Now I think it is time to hear something from you.” Derek’s face got its color back and he took a shaky breath. “Yeah, I’m sorry for the name. Also I’m sorry about the … you know what happened at Stiles.” I guess that was the best apology he could give, “Good, I forgive you. So Stiles is gonna have everyone go to his house tomorrow so I can explain everything. See you then.” And with that the conversation was over, we said goodbye and Derek left. He was definitely ready to get away from my house, though I was never sure if it was cause of me or my mom threatening him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished Chapter 5, finally decided on 12 chapter for this work. Have more than half of it done but it's out of order. Gonna work on Chapter 6 ASAP! This is the longest chapter so far! Read, comment, and everyone have a Happy Mother's Day!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stiles

                                                                 

            It was the next day and the whole pack was going to meet at my house. This was going to be hard to explain but Lucas said that after everyone was here he would fill in all the blanks. So now I wait. At about 10am the first of us are here, and just my luck it’s Malia. _Okay Stiles, you got to do this. Be a man and tell her you just want to be friends._ “Stiles, um there is something I need to talk to you about.” Malia had this look on her face but I couldn’t place it. “Okay shoot.”

 

“So I know that everything between us has been great and I know you like me and all I like you but I have to say this before anything else happens. Stiles even though I like you I just don’t have feelings for you and I just want to be friends, if that’s ok.” I was dumbfounded. That was exactly what I was trying to tell her and she goes and says it first. I’m not sure but I think my mouth might be hanging open. It was a little bit before I caught what Malia was saying, “… not okay. Why would it be? You probably hate me but…” at that moment I just started laughing not even noticing Danny, Lydia, and Isaac enter the house. I just kept laughing hard enough that I started to cry, and then I got punched, stopped laughing and now I really wished we were alone. Malia looked furious, “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING?!” It took me a minute to compose myself to be able to say “I was laughing because I was about to say the exact same thing to you.” With that both of us started laughing. Then Scott and Kira walked in to the scene and said at the same time, “What is so funny?” we finally got ourselves composed and Malia said, “Me and Stiles have been trying to have the same ‘I just want to be friends’ conversation with each other. It just was too funny.”

 

“Well, all we’re missing is Derek and Lucas. Maybe Peter but who the hell knows where he is anymore.” The moment I said that Derek comes into my house with his usual scowl sitting on his face, “Yo what’s us sourwolf?” Derek looked at me with those eyes and kind of growled. Of course he was going to growl, that was Derek but I was so not into it right now so I walked right up to him and planted a kiss right on his lips. Derek didn’t pull away in fact he pushed his tongue past my teeth and we played tonsil hockey for about a minute before we heard the group clearing their throats all in unison. Derek broke the kiss and gave everyone a scowl before looking back at me, “Der, that face can rival Grumpy Cat. I like it better when you smile.” But before he could say anything my phone buzzed in my pocket. “Whoops, hold that thought.” I pulled out my phone and saw I got a text from Lucas. So I opened it.

 

**[Lucas:] Runin’ l@e. you and Derek explain b there ASAP ;-P**

 

I was so annoyed with him how could he leave us high and dry with this explanation. I shoot him back a text.

 

**[Stiles:] U r so dead! Also u owe me and Derek BIG time. C u soon!**

 

With that I turned back to Derek, “So Lucas said he’s running late and we should explain everything we know until he gets here. Don’t worry I already told him how much trouble he was in and that he owes us big time.”

 

“Good cuz we shouldn’t have to explain his crap, but if we have to then I guess let’s get this over with.” So that’s what we did Derek and I told everyone what happened yesterday with Lucas, his whole explanation with me, Derek going over to apologize, Lucas’ mom threatening Derek, even the whole me and Derek thing. By the time we were done I could hear a car park in my driveway. I was expecting Lucas and had this whole speech ready for him, what I wasn’t expecting when I opened the door was the person standing next to Lucas. It was Allison.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Allison

 

            I definite wasn’t expecting a heartwarming welcome. I mean not that long ago I was dead. I guess I should explain that.

 

            _… 2 months ago…_

_It was black, all I saw was black. But then I heard something it was weird, some sort of language I couldn’t understand. “Surge, Surge, Surge, Surge, Surge, Surge, Surge!” what was that language. It was so weird every time I hear the word it feels like my body was getting stronger. Then there was nothing it all stopped the chanting and it felt weird I was lying on something cold. But the last thing I remember was dying. “Did it work? Is she…” wait I know that voice, it was my dad. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn’t move. It was like I couldn’t move my body at all. “Mr. Argent, if it didn’t work then her body would have burst into flames. We talked about this, she is back but until I tell her to she won’t regain control of her body and wake up.” I didn’t know this voice. Who was it? “Listen Lucas you may have brought Allison back doesn’t mean that I won’t hunt you down if you stray out of line.”_

_“I won’t forget Mr. Argent, just as long as you don’t forget that if you or that wolf over there hurt my family then I claim Allison’s soul and you can watch your daughter turn into the very thing you hunt. Now first I have something I need to do.” I could hear shuffling; I wonder what this Lucas was doing. “Alright you four out of those corpses, go back to the Underworld and never return otherwise I’ll stab you with my demon knife and kill you all.” There was a whoosh and four thumps. Then I heard footsteps come over towards me and stop. “Okay Allison, I know you can hear me. When you come back you are going to feel a little woozy. Now I need you to not freak out at what is going on your father will explain everything. If there is any pain the moment you wake up squeeze my hand. Alright here we go. Allison Argent I command you Excita!” with that there was terrible pain in my head and I squeezed the hand I was holding onto. When the pain subsided I finally opened my eyes. I definitely wasn’t expecting to see a boy about my age looking back at me with black eyes. Wait a minute BLACK EYES!!! I jumped up and looked around for a weapon only to see that I had no weapon, none of my friends were hear, the guy’s eyes were now a deep jade green and my father was crying while he was hugging Peter. “D-dad?” my voice was hoarse and I could not for the life of me figure out what was going on. Well the kid was right my dad explained everything. I died, he found comfort in Peter and they were now an item. I couldn’t get my mind around that, but he continued to tell me that Lucas, the guy with the freaky eyes, was half-demon and he called four other demons to try and bring me back to life. It worked and here I was._

_After that my dad arranged for me to stay with Lucas and his family while he and Peter left Beacon Hills for a trip together. They texted often but I knew that I wouldn’t see my dad or Peter for some time as they were on a romantic trip._

 

Well now I was here in Stiles house again with Lucas and the pack was staring at us like they couldn’t believe their eyes. “Hi guys, how are you?” I know it was stupid but I didn’t have anything else to say. Well that snapped everybody out of their shock and it was all question about how I was here, cries that I was missed and hugging, lots of hugging. So Lucas and I sat down on the couch and we explained everything. After that we all decided to go out and catch up except for Lucas. He said that he had something he had to do, I really don’t care cuz I was too happy to see Isaac.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lucas/Lucifer

 

_… 3 weeks later…_

 

            Everything was working out alright, the pack had been able to accept Allison’s coming back and they even let me in. I was happy, I finally had somewhere I belonged. Of course that would last long. If was a rainy Saturday and I was sitting on the porch reading one of the scriptures from my dad’s library when I smelt a combination of acid and smoke. The next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall by an invisible force. _It was magic it had to be, but who in this town would use magic on me?_ “Why hello Lucifer it has been a long time.” With that both of us knew who it was. My eyes turned black and we were both trying to fight against the magic. It was one of the rare occasions when we actually worked together, unfortunately it wasn’t working. “It’s pointless to fight Lucifer. We have you stuck good.” Nine hooded figures in black cloaks came into view. “It took some time to fine you but we finally did Lucifer. You should have known that you and your family couldn’t hide for long.”

_“What is it that you want you swine? Hasn’t it been enough for you freaks to follow us all around the country? Or are you wanting to be reunite with your fallen scum?”_ it was stupid to taunt them but I guess I didn’t care. “Oh no you abomination we have come here to destroy you. But first we are going to destroy this town’s animal problem, and after your new friends are dead which includes the human and the hunter we will destroy you as you beg us to kill you.” And with that they left. _Damn it!!!!!_ I got so pissed off that I even tried to throw a few fireballs but they all got extinguished by the rain. I knew what I had to do. I had to warn my new friends I couldn’t let my past hurt them or their families because of our mistakes. _Lucas text the pack tell them to meet us here in an hour. Then text your parent about the coven’s appearance they need to be prepared._ Lucifer may have been trying his best to keep his cool but we both knew exactly what was going to happen. War was upon us.

 

            I pulled out my phone and text my parents about what happened, they were worried but they knew that it wasn’t their fight anymore. So next was to contact the pack, unfortunately I only had Stiles number so texting him was the next best thing.

 

**[Lucas:] SOS! This is not a drill. Big prob, need 2 talk 2 pack. Meet @ my house in 1 hr.**

 

**[Stiles:] k, don’t freak just yet. C u in 1 hr.**

 

By the time one hour rolled by the entire pack was sitting in my room stone faced after I told them about what went down earlier. I also had to explain to them why a coven of witches was after me, and now them. Derek was the first to speak, “Alright, Lucas no one blames you for not telling us sooner. Witches aren’t known for being friendly so we are just going to have to be ready for anything.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Sterek centered. So is the next chapter which I will upload later or tomorrow. Enjoy also, next chapter is going to be hot and steamy.

Chapter 9: Stiles

 

            After that we all made a plan, nobody was to be alone. You had to be with someone at all times, so I explained what was going on to my dad and he said that it would be good for me to stay at the loft with Derek and Scott. Well ok my dad doesn’t know that it is going to be me and Derek tonight but that was fine by me because I am going to make me and Derek dinner. Our first date, yeah that should scare me but I’m actually looking forward to spending time alone with Derek. So I went to work, making a salad, some steak, and I thought about dessert but if the evening went the way I was hoping then we wouldn’t have time for dessert. It was around 5:30pm when everything was ready, I had to shoo Derek away while I was making the food otherwise we wouldn’t have anything to eat. “Derek, dinner is ready. Get you wolfy ass down here Der.” With that Derek came down the stairs dressed in his regular clothes all smiles. “Smells good Stiles, am I allowed to eat it now?”

 

“Funny Der, you’re really funny.” I brought the food out to the rarely used dinner table and Derek followed trying to help, “Oh no mister I made the food, I’m serving it got that.”

 

“Fine Stiles, whatever you want.” Derek sat and I served the salad. The food was of course great but I’m not going to toot my own horn. We ate the steaks while having some small talk. I actually didn’t think Derek could have small talk but he did. When we were finished we cleaned the table and then Derek asked, “What no dessert?”

 

“Well I was going to make dessert, but then I thought about something different for dessert.” While I was saying that I walked closer to Derek, funny thing is now I have him pinned up against the wall. “That is if you’re up for it.”

 

“Stiles are you…” I didn’t let him finish that sentence, I threw myself as close as I could get and planted a kiss on Derek hoping that he would get the clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I finished this work and I am now working on the next installment of the series. The title is "Love has Consequences" it is going to be good. Keep you posted!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Derek

 

            It was all a blur. Ok so I’m lying from the moment Stiles planted that kiss on me I knew that this was going to end in my bedroom. So there we were making out on my bed. _Oh damn this is going to happen._ That was all I could think of course that didn’t last long. Before I knew it I broke our kiss and started towards Stiles collarbone. I took skin into my mouth and bite down hard, Stiles made the sexiest moan I’ve heard every. “Derek, please don’t tease me. Just fuck me now.” With that I let go of Stiles neck and went on to removing his shirt. Jeez, why did Stiles wear so many freakin’ layers? Of course Stiles tries to help me with his shirt and flannel over shirt. It just got us kind of tangled and I finally got really annoyed. “Stiles, stop trying to help and let me take off your clothes ok? If you don’t we will be here forever.” Stiles blushed an even deeper red, if that was possible and let me go at it. Once I finally got Stiles out of his shirt I pulled off me shirt and went back to kissing Stiles neck. “Geez, Derek you, unn… oh fuck it.” somehow Stiles actually wasn’t so awkward anymore. He kicked off his shoes and socks with ease and I followed suit. Then I started down stiles chest planting kisses along the way. When I was near his nipple I decided to take the left one in my mouth. I bit down and sucked. It got hard instantly and Stiles just moaned and started to take off my belt, how had I not noticed him trying to remove it. move to right nipple first ask questions later. I did and it got hard instantly in my mouth. Stiles had finally undone my belt and was pulling it off, going to unzip and remove my jeans. Damn it has so hot I was getting so hard. It felt like my dick was going to explode at any moment. I started down the rest of Stiles stopping at his stomach. I licked it feverously while I removed his belt and jeans. Of course Stiles finally got me out of my jeans. “Derek you aren’t wearing underwear?” he was right I hadn’t done laundry so today I was going commando. There I was naked while Stiles still had on Batman boxers. I went back to Stiles face my erection rubbing up against Stiles, of course I was leaking pre-cum I didn’t care and said, “At least I’m not wear Batman boxers, now shut up!” and with that I hooked my thumb into Stiles boxers and pulled taking them off in one clean swoop. Damn! I had always imagined Stiles dick would be big but not that fucking big. It just stood there at attention saying hello ‘I’m 7inches, leaking pre-cum and look extremely delicious.’ I just went right to it taking it in my mouth and sucking like there was no tomorrow. “Hu… hu… Der, w-wow that is s-so oh fucking yes!” I knew that Stiles would like it when I took all of him in my mouth. Stiles just gripped the sheets and was panting so much it wasn’t even funny. Is it wrong to say that it just made me harder. I went to the drawer next to my bed trying to find the lube and condoms. _Damn don’t tell me I’m all out._ That wasn’t good I don’t want to break Stiles, I’ve measured myself once I 9 inches without lube would definitely hurt. Stiles continued to pant while I was going down on him,“Can’t wait much longer Der, please fuck me!” with that I had to stop with the blowjob. “Stiles it… I’m out of lube and condoms, we should just…”

“Derek,” Stiles look me straight in the face “I don’t care about that stuff, I want you inside of me yesterday. I’m not going to have sex with anyone else cuz I love you stupid.” That just took the cake, Stiles calling me stupid, “First of all I’m not stupid. Second of all if you really want me to fuck you without lube and a condom fine I’ll do it. Finally and most importantly, I love you too.” And with that Stiles just smiled and lifted his legs showing me his entrance like he has been waiting for this all his life. I pressed the head of my penis against him. “Stiles, its better if I just go in fast and all the way, I’m right here and you aren’t going to be hurt much okay.” Stiles just nodded and pulled my into a kiss. I pushed against is entrance, he was so tight but I just continued kissing him while I penetrated him. Before we knew it I was all the way in and I could feel my dick touching his sweet spot. That’s when we had the problem, my fucking knot was here. I could see that Stiles knew exactly what was happening but the moans into my mouth didn’t stop. I took it as a sign that he wanted my knot when he moved his ass closer to my dick. I pushed further and my knot went in. as soon as that happened I almost cum right then and there but I stopped myself. There we were intertwined together in such and intimate manner, and then I started to thrust, it was slow at first trying to make it easier for Stiles but at that moment he broke our kiss and said, “Derek if you don’t fucking pound me like you mean it then taking your knot wouldn’t mean a fucking thing. Now fuck me like you mean it and like I know you can.” I couldn’t say no to him so without warning I fucked Stiles without restraint, every thrust hitting Stiles prostate with every thrust and making Stiles scream my name. 2 minutes later and Stiles was shouting my name and cumming like nobody’s business. It went all over his stomach and chest. His ass spasming around my dick made me cum, “FUCK STILES!!!!!” I filled Stiles up with my cum ,but the force of me ejaculating made Stiles cum for a second time, “DEREK!!!!!” was all I heard. Stiles shoot everywhere this time the sheets, my pillow, and on my face. “Der, OMG I’m so sorry.” All I did was take Stiles jizz from my face with my finger and put it in my mouth swallowing it all. Surprisingly it was delicious like all of Stiles wonderful smell in a solid form. I rearranged us so that we could sleep more comfortably and said, “Don’t be sorry I just found my new favorite activity sex with you.” That made Stiles blush so I decided I might as well tell him everything, “By the way your jizz is my new favorite food. Later I’m going finish that blowjob and show you just how much I like it.” Now Stiles was really red especially because he knows that I mean every word I’m saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. I'll put up the last chapters by Monday. Have a great weekend!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Stiles

 

            When I woke up Derek and I were no longer knotted and Derek was staring at me all smiles. We talked about last night and how amazing it was, I was so glad that we are at Derek’s because if we were at my house then it was a possibility that my dad was home and then I would have to have a conversation I wasn’t ready to have with him. So I got up went downstairs to Derek kitchen to go make us breakfast. I was finishing up when I realized that I had been cooking naked. Then two muscly arms wrapped around my wait and said, “Mmmm, that smells good, but I’m in the mood for something else.” Derek was still naked too and he started to kiss my neck. It felt wonderful being here with Derek but my stomach started to rumble. So we took breakfast back to his room and ate naked while we told each other everything there is to know about us. After breakfast we laid on the floor and talk about what it was that we were going to do after I graduated high school. I was telling Derek that I was going to go to the local college and study criminology so I could become a cop like me dad when Derek stopped me. “I almost forgot. Last night I told you that I was going to finish that blowjob now didn’t I?” I kind of forgot all about that but seeing as both of us are hard I wasn’t going to argue. “I believe you did. Now what are you going to do about it?” of course Derek got this big grin and his eyes glowed their electric blue as he mashed out mouths together. I could barely think straight with Derek kissing me like he would never have the chance again. My cock just got harder if that was possible, and then Derek was going down on me before I knew it. “Gezz Der, seems like someone is raring to go.” Of course that was the last words I was able to get out for a little while. Derek was sucking my cock making me moan before he deep throated me. his nose was in my pubic hair and I hear him take a long sniff. Derek was sniffing me while he had my entire length in his throat. I was letting out even higher moans. It was one of the greater pleasures; damn his tongue was doing things to me that I never thought were possible. Not only that but he still hadn’t come up, all he keep doing was taking in deep breaths through his nose which was still in my bush. Damn I couldn’t take anymore. “DEREK!!!!!!” I screamed his name just like last night, maybe even louder, and I released my jizz into Derek’s mouth as waves of pleasure ran through me. I cam just as hard as last night but it was different Derek was inhaling my sperm and it felt like he was trying to inhale my dick too. I could hear Derek swallowing and it kept me hard. He finally finished and looked at me smiling. “See, I told you. My new favorite thing to eat is you cum.”

 

“hey I never doubted you, now let me help you out.” I grabbed Derek’s manhood and he groaned with pleasure. It only took a couple of stokes before he was cumming while screaming my name. Derek shot everywhere, on himself, on my hand, on me, and all over the carpet. Derek just had this shit eating grin on his face. “Stiles, you are so going to be the end of me.”

 

“You know you love me.” I kissed Derek again. “Definitely, going to be the end of me” Derek just stared at me for what seem like forever, that is until his phone started to buzz. “Damn, what is it know?” So I let Derek get up to check his phone, “It’s Isaac, they caught the witches scent. I got to go text Lucas and tell him to come over. Do not let anyone in unless you know who it is ok Stiles?” Derek got up and started to get dressed really quickly, “Yeah Der, I know. I’ll text him now, you just be careful cuz I am not going to lose you got it.” Derek nodded and kissed me before grabbing his keys and leaving. I know I should text Lucas first but I need a shower, so that’s what I’m going to do.

 

            _… One shower later…_

 

That felt good. Now I need to get dressed and then text Lucas. After I got dressed I noticed that Derek forgot his leather jacket. _That’s weird Derek usually take that with him._ There was a knock on the loft door, “I knew you would come back Der bear.” But when I opened the door it wasn’t Derek, what greeted me was a fist in my face.

 

When I regained consciousness I was chained in a chair with 9 women standing around me in an abandoned warehouse. “Finally you’re awake I thought that we hit you to hard. Oh Stiles you should have texted that abomination when you had the chance…” to bad for them that was all I needed to figure out their plan. “You text Derek, made him leave so that you could kidnap me and lure everyone here.”

 

“Very good Stiles but by the time your friends find us you will be dead and then we will kill all of them.” Then the bitch punched me, hard. After that she turned to one of the other witches and took an ornate looking knife. It was small with a steel blade and a black handle and a skull on the end. “well Stiles this is the end.” But before she could use it there was an explosion behind them the pack all there but the ones up front were Derek all wolfed out and Lucas, black eyed and holding a fireball?! Damn I have to ask him about that later. Well Derek snarled at the witches and fight was off. There was fire throwing, knifing hurling, arrows flying, and throats being ripped out. Then Lucas, Derek, and the girl with the knife were fighting very very close. “Derek I got this get Stiles!” Lucas threw another fireball at the women, while Derek came over and ripped me out of the chair. “Stiles we got to go come on” then Lucas went flying across the room, we turned to help his but the witch came at us. Derek slashed her throat. “NO!” Lucas was looking at me, when Derek turned he saw me and the color drained from his face. right in my abdomen was the knife the witch had been holding. It was painful, all I could do was fall down into Derek’s arms while I thought _Shit, I’m going to die_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lucas/Lucifer

 

            _No this cannot be happening, Stiles cant die because of me_. I just couldn’t help and watch as stiles lies there in Derek’s arms bleeding to death. Sadness started to flow over me and I let my eyes go back to their normal jade green. It all felt so hopeless. _You can save him,_ Lucifer told him. _What do you mean I can save him? Tell me how._ Lucifer just stopped talking after that. It was like he didn’t want to tell me. _Please I can’t lose any more friends. Our life has been hard, running for our lives, keeping secrets from friends, moving away, I can’t lose anything else._ With that Lucifer gave, he knew just how hard it has been for us both. It’s what drove the wedge between us in the first place. _Alright Lucas I will tell you. I need you to focus because if you really want to save Stiles then you have to do exactly what I say. But I warn you this can be dangerous and I’m not sure it will work. Are sure you want to proceed?_ He wasn’t lying if he was I would know. Whatever it was he was thinking of doing was most definitely dangerous and it might not work. _I don’t care just tell me._

_Alright Lucas, to save your friend you must turn him into a demon. Take either one of his wrists and bite him. It has to be the wrist bite anywhere else and this won’t work. Once you’ve bitten him inject a small amount of your blood into his blood stream, the blood will become venom that will cause the darkness in him to gain a consciousness. The darkness will become his demon. As you know if his darkness is strong then his demon will be weak, but if his darkness is weak then his demon will be strong. Unfortunately there is a risk to this if Stiles wants to die then he will reject the venom and there will be nothing we can do. If it sticks you will be responsible for his actions and his training. When the process starts you’ll know if it is working because the venom will cause his body temperature to rise high and rise fast. It will feel like his entire body is on fire, make sure to tell him to not fight the pain or he will die. If you can do all this then he will be saved shall we begin._ It took me like thirty seconds to process this information. I knew that I had to do this the problem is I don’t know if any of his friends will, but I can’t worry about that now. “Derek, I can help. I can save Stiles, but in order to do this I need you to trust me ok?” Derek was still holding Stiles while the rest of the gang was fighting the witches in the background, they were winning but if Stiles died then it was all for nothing. “DEREK!”

 

“Lucas, please save Stiles. I can’t lose him.” Derek was crying, I don’t think I have ever seen Derek cry in the entire time I’ve gotten to know him. “Ok, Stiles I know you are still conscious, I need you to listen to me. I’m going to do something to save you, so I need you to listen. There is going to be pain, a lot of pain it’s going to feel like your whole body is on fire but I need you not to fight it. If you fight it you will die. Do you trust me?” Stiles was barely able to whisper, “Just do it.” I let my eyes go black while I took his arm; I extended my fang and bit down on Stiles right wrist praying that this will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finished "Love is Blind" and I'll start the next work in the series soon "Love has Consequences" will be awesome!!!!!


End file.
